Grell's bad day
by professional-grell-fangirl
Summary: "You never noticed, Sebas-chan.. the tears in my eyes while I laughed off your insults... You never cared..." (Rated T for swearing)


**This was based partly on a Picture of Grell I recently drew. Its not good enough to put on the interwebs though. OwO**

**Soooo yeah, enjoy~! ^~^**

**(This is in Grelly's POV)**

* * *

"OOOH SEBAS-CHAN~!" I called out to my demon darling, standing a few feet away from me, getting more irritated by the moment. "My love for you burns like a flaming, passionate, fire~!" **((A/N- That was my failed attempt at being "poetic" *rolls away*))**

"Grell-San, I would _greatly_ appreciate it if you got your ugly arse out of here. I am _trying_ to work and you are _not_ helping." He said coldly. Ouch, that one stung a bit but I laughed it off and stuck out my ass at him.

"I think my ass is quite attractive~" I said, pouting cutely at him. "You don't agree~?"

Sebas-chan sighed and facepalmed. "If I agree, will you leave..?"

"Hm.. Maybe~ It depends on how much feeling you put into it~"

He sighed and got up, flipping his hair slightly. Ooh, Sebas-chan should do that more often, its quite attractive~

"Grell-San, I would appreciate it if you got your _gorgeous, beautiful, attractive_ arse out of here~" He said, while smirking sadistically and yankingmy long hair hard.

"Owowow!" I yelled. "Okay, okay, I get the message! I'm going! You don't have to be rough with me… You should _never_ hurt a lady's head~"

His red eyes narrowed. "You are a man Grell. An ugly, vain, confused, mess of a reaper who needs to get _his_ arse out of here before I kick it all the way to America."

"…." I said, shocked at his unusually cruel attitude towards me. Usually, he just picked me up and threw me if he had to.. I felt tears form in my eyes but just giggled and swooned so that he didn't see them. "Oh Sebas-Chan~! Ever so cold~! That's how I like my men~~" That was a lie of course. I wanted a man to be romantic and sweet, treating his lady like she should be treated. Not having cruel words flung at her, which was happening to me. Again. I sighed and tried to ignore the long list of things he was calling me, which varied to 'stupid', 'ugly', 'a fuckup'.. All of which I've been called before, both as a human and a shinigami.

"Well Sebas-Chan~, I must be going now~" I said, wanting to get away from the barrage of insults. "Ta-Ta, darling~!" I blew him a kiss and ran away through the trees, letting only one tear fall down my left cheek. Where would I go now..? Will would only yell at me for being near Sebby, insult me more and possibly abuse me.. Ronnie was probably surrounded by secretaries wearing skirts that could hardly be called a skirt. (I don't see why they're allowed to wear them while I am not) So my only option is to go to Undertaker. It wasn't a bad option, I quite like Undertaker~ He's sort of the supportive parent figure I've never had..

"Hiya Unny~!" I said, opening the door to his shop. He sat up in a coffin and cracked a grin when he saw me. At least not _everyone_ hates me…

" ~!" He said. Another thing I like about him- he calls me by my _proper_ title as a _lady_. "What's the matter?"

Oh shit. He saw that I had been crying a bit.. "Nothing~!" I lied, faking a smile. He sat on top of a coffin and held out his robed arms, telling me silently that I better go tell him what's wrong, snuggle with him and cry onto his shoulder if need be or I would end up in a coffin pretty goddamn fast. I walked over to him and did what he wanted, climbing into his lap and hugging him tightly. He held me back just as tight and waited for me to tell him.

"Sebas-Chan… was unusually cruel to me today.." I muttered into his shoulder. "Unny, I know I shouldn't love him.. For multiple reasons, the main one being that he constantly insults and uses me.. But I do love him.. I really do and it _hurts_ when he insults me.." I sniffled and hoped that I wouldn't start crying. I _really_ didn't want to redo my makeup..

"Lady Grell" Unny said, nuzzling his nose into my hair. "First of all; if you want to cry, go ahead and do it. I won't think any less of you." I closed my eyes when he said that, letting a few tears drip down and land in the soft familiar robe he always wore. "And second;" He continued, rubbing my back comfortingly. "Why don't-" He was cut off by the door of the shop opened, ringing the tiny bell that was attatched.

"Undertaker, We need information." A familiar, bratty voice announced. Shit. It was Ciel Phantombrat, which means that Sebby is here too. Shit. I wiped my eyes and hoped that I hadn't been crying hard enough to leave mascara streaks.

"Sebas-Chan~!" I said, putting on a smile and despretely hoping that he wouldn't figure out I had been crying. "It's been too long since we last saw each other, Darling~"

"I kicked you out of the garden less than ten minutes ago." Sebastian said, obviously in a worse mood than he was before. That is _not_ good.

"Ten minutes feels like ten years without you, My love~!" I cried dramatically.

"Idiot." Sebby began. He opened his mouth to speak but Unny interrupted.

"What kind of information would you like?"

I shot him a grateful look, I don't know if I could hold out without bursting into tears if I was insulted any more today..

"There's women in the city being forced to swallow boiling lead." Phantombrat said shortly. "Do you have information on them?"

"Ah yes.. But the corpses weren't very pretty.." Unny said, a bit sadly. Phantombrat facepalmed.

"Anyways, Sebastian, make him laugh so we can get this case over with."

"Actually, I would like to ask for something different this time.." Unny said. I looked at him, as surprised as Phantombrat and Sebby. Unny would _never_ give up his laugh willingly in the past, so why now?

"Alright, what do you want then?" Sebby asked, raising an eyebrow. Ohh, how sexy he looks doing that..~ I would comment on it but I wanted to know why Unny wanted something other than his precious prime laughter.

"I would like to speak to you, Mister Butler. Privately." He said, his face quite serious for once. I felt my eyes widen slightly but tried to stay calm. They were probably gonna talk about death.. or coffins.. or something like that..

"Alright.." Sebas-chan said, his confusion showing clearly on his face. Oh my gawd, he's so cute like that~ I opened my mouth to say something but Unny and Sebby were motioning for us to wait outside, so I did what I was told. Phantombrat pressed his ear to the door to hear what they were saying. He scowled and straightened up.

"They're talking about you." He said coldly, probably angry because he wasn't the center of attention (for once).

"Thank you for notifying me, _brat_ I said, making sure he knew my special name for him.

"That's not my name, Sut_bitch_." He said, also changing my last name to an insult. I swear, if he wasn't Sebas-chan's meal, I would of already killed the bloody brat…

"Can't you see how much he loves you?!" Unny's anger was clear in his voice. "He loves you and what do you do? You insult and bully him, for no reason!"

"Him being irritating is reason enough. And no, I don't think he loves me. He's only doing it to get someone jealous, I'm sure of it. Also, he's never affected by my insults so I see no reason to stop." Sebby's calm voice replied.

"He's 'never affected'?! So that's what you think?! Well maybe, some people are afraid of being made fun of for being 'weak' and crying, so they hide their pain with laughter and grins! Have you ever thought of that?! Have you?!"

".. Well, no, but-"  
"Exactly! Stop being a self absorbed asshole and at least treat Lady Grell nicely! All he wants is someone to care for him, is that so hard?!"

"I'm not going to babysit a shinigami with emotional issues." Came Sebby's reply. I winced slightly and lowered my head, biting my lip to keep tears in. 'emotional issues'? 'I don't think he really loves me'?

"Sebastian, you _idiot_…" I whispered, a few tears dripping down my face. "Can't you see that I truly love you..?"  
There was a loud slap from the shop, loud enough that I could hear it without pressing my ear to the door. No. I didn't want them to fight. I wiped my face for the second time and burst in the shop.

"I've been waiting long enough~" I said, pouting slightly. "It isn't nice to make a lady wait, you both should know that.."

"I'm sorry, M'Lady~" Unny said, looking quite pleased with the red mark that he had inflicted on Sebas-chan's cheek. "Mister Butler was being quite rude, and punishment was in order~"

Unny's slap certainly did _not_ help Sebby's bad mood. "Listen here, Grell. I find all this 'love' thing that you have going on quite ridiculous. 'love' is a human emotion. Got that? I don't know about reapers, but demons are not capable of 'loving'. So take your little red fanasty where you 'love' me-which I am quite sure you do _not_- and stuff it up your ass because I am _done_ with it."

There was a shocked silence in the shop. I bit my lip to keep the tears from falling and made sure my voice didn't crack when I spoke.

"You never noticed, Sebby… the tears in my eyes while I laughed your insults off, did you..? You never cared! You could've told me that you can't love a while before, instead of just _playing_ with my dreams just so I could hurt more when you finally do decide to _crush all the dreams about us I've had since we __met__._ But no, you have to continue to insult me and abuse me, just for the fun of it. I bet you probably have a fucking game of 'lets see how much we can insult the big red fuckup until he runs away and has 'emotional issues''! Well thanks for making me waste a fucking lot of my time, time that I could've used for finding someone who actually _cares about me _and _believes that I love them_ instead of going after you! Are you blind, _Sebastian_?! Can't you see how much I truly love you?!" There were tears running down my cheeks now, the tears that I had saved up the entire day. The shop was quiet, except for the occasional sob from me. I bit my sleeve and tried to stop crying. I'm sure that I looked more of a mess than I usually do. Everyone was staring at me..

"What the fuck are you looking at?!" I yelled at them between sobs. Bloody hell, I can't even get control of myself..

Grell, I-" Sebby tried to say. I cut him off.

"Just once could you at least be _nice_ to me?! Would that be so hard?!"

He sighed and pulled out his handkerchief, offering it to me. I shook my head. Much as I love Sebby, I only wanted Unny to comfort me at the moment. And I'm pretty sure that had been an act of pity, not actual caring. Sebby shrugged and put his handkerchief back in his pocket.

"Here's your information." Unny said coldly, handing Sebby a book. "Now out."

The brat and the butler left quietly and Unny slammed the door after them and turned the sign on his door to say 'closed', then went over to me and hugged me. I lost it then, full out sobbing into his chest.

"Shhh… Shhh.." He said, sitting down on a coffin and pulling me into his lap.

"H-How c-can he n-not-t see-e th-hat i-I l-love-e hi-im?!" I wailed. He rocked me, rubbing my back in a familiar way to get me to calm down.

"Th-his i-is the second-d wors-st d-day of-f m-my li-ife…" I said mirrably. "Th-he first-t being-g t-the da-ay I die-ed as a-a huma-an.." I had already told him my death story.. how I had put a knife through my own heart..

"Shh.. It's alright, Darling…" I love it when he calls me darling or any pet names.. or anything at all really. Unny is my support, my mentor, I guess I could say that he's my adopted big brother..

"T-Thank-k yo-ou.." I mumbled sleepily into his shoulder. All that crying had tired me out..

"Sleep here tonight, okay? It's quite late.."

"O-Okay.." I took one last deep shuddering breath and smiled weakly up at him before falling into a sudden and deep sleep.

~~~~6 MONTHS LATER~~~~

"Sebas-chan, I'm ready for our 6 month-anniversary-picnic~!" I called, fixing my red sundress one more time before running down to meet my boyfriend. Boyfriend. It still feels weird calling him that-not that I'm complaining of course~ Although, I don't live with him yet, I've moved in with Unny who thinks that Sebby's going to hurt me, either physically or mentally. I tell him over and over that Sebby wouldn't do that but there's a voice in the back of my head, reminding me of that awful night 6 months ago, the one where I accidently let Sebby and Phantombrat see me cry. But all that's in the past now~! I meet Sebby in the downstairs part of the Phantombrat's mansion and he takes me to a wonderful river with red flowers all over. We lounge around and talk for a while, and then I get my courage up and ask him something I've been wondering for a while.

"Sebas-chan, why did you decide to give me a chance after telling me that demons can't love and insulting me so many times…?

"Well.." He said. "Truthfully, it was because I felt bad for you."

"You started dating me because you.. pitied me…?" I said. It wasn't exactly the answer I was hoping for…

He nodded. But then, I grew to love you as you love me~ I no longer have any doubts about you as I first did."

I smiled and leaned up to him, speaking against his lips. "I love you, Sebastian."

"I love you as well, Grell."

And then, we shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

**I SHIP THEM SO HARD OwO**

**I also like just made up the 'phantombrat' thing XD I LOVE IT THOUGH!**

**How'd I do with this? (it's 12:44AM, so forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes please..)**

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW TO WAKE UP TO OwO**


End file.
